Frustración Y Deseo Una Mala Combinación
by HussyKitten
Summary: Desafiar a un asesino como Reborn el cual cuenta con poca paciencia, es equivalente a un pelea de poderes con un Dios. Frustrado y molesto, lambo huye de su amente nuevamente, causando que el Arcobaleno pierda la calma de manera extraordinaria, dejando en varios aprietos al muchacho. Después de todo la frustración y el deseo pueden llegar a ser una muy mala combinación...


_**Relatos Vongola (Yaoi)**_

**Perdida de calma por frustración y deseo:**

_Reborn salió de su auto de un salto y sin detenerse se dirigió hacia la mansión con paso vivo. Tsuna lo abordó nada mas traspasar la puerta de entrada._

_ -¿Dónde está? -gruñó Reborn pasando a su lado._

_ -¿Te refieres a Lambo? -inquirió nervioso, mirando de reojo el piso superior donde el joven había optado por refugiarse._

_ -Me refiero a ese niño malcriado, ¿dónde está? -bramó él._

_Tsuna retrocedió asustado. El peli-castaño pensó en apaciguarle, pero el peligroso brillo de sus ojos le aconsejo guardar silencio y dejar que fuera el oji-verde quien enfrentara a semejante salvaje._

_ -¿Vas a contestarme, inútil? -volvió a bramar él._

_ -Cálmate, idiota, Dame-Tsuna no merece tus ladridos. Tú "pequeño" está arriba, en su habitación -señaló Abby colocándose junto al Jefe Vongola, quien de alguna manera no se sintió mejor al oír el insultó que su querida médica le había dado al ya furioso asesino. Reborn fijó en ella una breve mirada, ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia cuando atravesó la puerta principal. Obviamente, Abby continuaba haciendo de todo para provocar su mal humor._

_Decidido a ignorarla para dirigirse a las escaleras, reanudó su camino. Tsuna lo siguió a la carrera, reteniéndole débilmente por la manga de su saco._

_ -Ten paciencia con él, Reborn -rogó Tsuna, asustado con el violento arrebato del hombre. Reborn se desprendió de un fuerte tirón, pero finalmente logró mirar el alterado rostro de su ex-pupilo._

_ -Procuraré no estrangularlo, si eso te sirve de algo -logró pronunciar antes de saltar de dos en dos los peldaños. ¡Paciencia!, exclamó para sí, aquella palabra sonaba a insulto en sus oídos. Lambo se había encargado de agotar ese recurso al solicitar que lo transfiriesen de regreso con los Bovino, alegando que él lo acosaba. ¡Acosaba! Bien quizás si lo había hecho, pero ese niño no se había quejado en ningún momento, así que ahora no jugaría ese por demás estúpido juego con él. La escalera continuaba hacia un tercer piso, pero él se detuvo en el pasillo del primer descansillo. Sin más se encaminó hacia la puerta del menor con largas zancadas, que hicieron que su pistola golpeara violentamente dentro de su saco._

_ -¡Lambo, abre la maldita puerta! -ordenó aporreando la tabla con un puño. Los apremiantes gritos congregaron a los moradores de la mansión a los pies de la escalera, quienes ahora veían hacía el segundo piso preparándose para el mismísimo armagedón cuando la única respuesta al otro lado fue un desafiante silencio._

_ -¡Mocoso malcriado! -masculló entre dientes golpeando nuevamente la puerta. ¡¿Paciencia?! ¡Ja!_

_ -Te doy tres segundos para que abras, ¡tres! Uno..._

_ -¡Bestia!_

_El insulto llegó nítidamente a través de la gruesa barrera de madera._

_ -Mocoso, juegas peligrosamente con tus desafíos. Dos..._

_ -Márchate, Reborn. No hay nada de que hablar._

_ -¡Tres!_

_El fuerte estruendo hizo temblar los cimientes de la casa. Un murmullo ahogado se elevó desde la planta baja, pero ningún valiente osó asomar el rostro allí donde la pareja dirimía sus diferencias. Lambo miró con ojos desorbitados cómo Reborn penetraba en la estancia como un animal al asalto, y por la funesta expresión de su rostro bien pudiera tratarse de uno de ellos. Se escudó tras un sillón cercano mientras el corazón retumbaba en su pecho, asordándolo. La mirada de Reborn la clavó sobre sus pies impidiéndole moverse, respirar._

_ -No... no tenías derecho a... -tartamudeó._

_ -Te aconsejo guardar silencio. Procura que ni una sola palabra escape de tus labios a menos que yo te pregunte -siseó él a través de la mandíbula apretada._

_¿Por qué aquello sonaba tan amenazador? Lambo inspiró una bocanada de aire sintiéndose próximo a la inconsciencia. Se había preparado mentalmente para un enfrentamiento con Reborn, pero nada lo había preparado para aquella llameante furia. El mayor lo taladró con otra de sus miradas._

_ -De todas tus locuras, desmanes y desafíos, este ha sido el más desafortunado -dijo acorralándolo contra la pared para sujetar el terco mentón con una mano. Sus dedos se clavaron sin compasión en sus mejillas como tentáculos de hierro._

_Temblando incontrolablemente, el muchacho buscó desesperadamente con la mirada un medio de escape. Interiormente estaba rezando porque la tierra se lo tragase en ese mismo instante o que al menos Dios se apiadará de él y dejase que aquel salvaje bruto lo dejara ir._

_ -Suél...-sin poder terminar de decir nada, sintió como aquel agarre de hierro se fortalecía, casi haciéndole daño y aumentando su temor._

_ -Te juro por todo lo sagrado que si vuelves a abrir la boca, vas a desear con el alma no haber dicho una sola palabra. Yo me considero un hombre con paciencia mocoso, pero tú haz traspasado mi límite con una azaña increíble. Ahora es mejor que no sigas provocándome porque de lo contrario tú en verdad vas a conocer lo que es un animal. -gruñendo entre dientes aquellas palabras, el hombre terminó de pegar al joven contra la pared, soltando aquella palabras en un murmurllo tan amenazante como real._

_De la nada pudieron oirse unos pasos provenientes del pasillo y antes de que el incauto pudiese dar un movimiento más, la fría, seca, y calma voz del asesino lo detuvó en seco._

_ -Cualquiera que se atreva a meter sus narices en este asunto, terminará con una bala enterrada en el cuerpo y con un pase directo a la UCI. -afilando su mirada en la puerta, pero sin soltar a su presa, se regodió internamente ante los presipitados pasos del atrevido, quien seguramente a esas alturas había puesto pies en polvoroza y había decidio que unirse a la precavida concurrencia de abajo era mejor. Bueno, era mejor a comparación con lo que le esperaba a Lambo por haber desatado la ira del asesino, y sacar a relucir su lado más brutal y primitivo._

_Soltando un gemido ahogado, el menor solo sintió como era jalado de un tirón de su brazo, antes de que Reborn avanzara a paso rápido hacía la puerta. y con un movimiento agil cerrarse lo que quedaba de la desvaratada barrera de madera._

_Todos sabían que esa tranca no podría evitar que alguno entrase, pero decididamente nadie con un poco de sentido común o de la preservación, se animaría a entrar a ese cuarto que se había vuelto la morada de una completa fiera y su indefensa y atemorizada caza._

_El seguro se puso, el silencio se hizo, y los habitantes de la mansión Vongola se vieron unos a otros, seguros de que mejor era irse y tratar de pasar por alto aquel incidente. Conscientes de que el asesino arreglaría aquel lío con su joven amante a su manera. Después de todo nadie podía hacer enfurecer tanto al mayor tan rápido y tan expertamente como el guardián del trueno. Y nadie podía dominar tan fácilmente al atravancado muchacho mejor que el moreno..._


End file.
